


Warmth

by thewinterspy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterspy/pseuds/thewinterspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Molly? MOLLY?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on Tumblr, but yeah putting it here too. Anna prompted me with a line of dialogue "#29: I thought you were dead."

_"Oh my god… Molly, look. Look, it’s incredible, you’re incredible, she’s incredible - isn’t she incredible, John? Look. Molly, look … Molly? Molly-"  
_

 

_Her chest drops, pushing out all the air from her lungs, and doesn’t rise._

 

_"Molly? MOLLY?"_

 

* * *

 

It felt like only moments later, as if she’d only just blinked, but everything had changed. What was once a bustling room filled to the brim with doctors and nurses, had been empited. Outside, night had turned into day. Sunshine was pouring into the room through the window, filtered by open blinds. It striped the light that fell on the sleeping person sitting in the chair by her bed. Molly’s chest panged when she recognized Sherlock, looking rumpled and downright wrecked. His hair was mussed, his face was blotchy, and his sleep was fitful. Usually, she would have let him sleep, but if he’d fallen asleep watching over her, he probably would’ve liked to know she was awake.

 

So she called his name gently, “Sherlock? Sweetheart.”

 

Sherlock flinched, his brow furrowing a moment, before he opened his eyes. He looked around slowly, assessing his surroundings. When he finally noticed that she was awake, he sprung forward, his hands taking one of hers.

 

“Are you alright -  _are you alright?_ ” he demanded.

 

“Yeah, yes, I-I’m good-”

 

With a huge breath of relief, Sherlock cupped her cheek, pulling her forwards to kiss. She mumbled against his mouth, half laughing, half beyond worried by his show of affection. When he pulled away, she asked, amused, “What on earth has happened to you?”

 

Ignoring her question, he was going on, his words overlapping hers, “And pain, are you feeling any pain-”

 

“Sherlock, I’m fine. What happened?”

 

He looked like he was about to be sick. His face went stark white, the red around his eyes giving him a crazed look. Fear crept up on Molly and nestled in her chest, making her heart thud ominously. It was made all the worse by the wall Sherlock put up, disguising his terror and worry with a blank, cold look.

 

“You stopped breathing, Molly. Everything was going fine, nothing was wrong, but you just… stopped. breathing. I-” he took a staggering breath, “I thought you were dead.”

 

“Oh my god.” Her hand curled into a small fist by her chest, pinching at the fabric of her hospital gown, “Do they- do they know what happened?”

 

“John. Mary. They know. Doctor Tinn spoke with them. I couldn’t…” Sherlock squirmed with the word in his mouth for a moment, “Think. I just couldn’t think. I was just - standing there, holding her, watching them try and make your lungs work again-”

 

Molly’s hand clamped down on his arm with a vicious grip, “Oh my god - where is she? Is she-”

 

Sherlock’s hand covered hers, “They have her in the nursery with the other babies. She’s- she’s fine.”

 

“What aren’t you telling me, Sherlock?” Molly panicked. Despite his shaken appearance, he huffed out a small laugh.

 

“She’s beautiful, Molly,” he said, his voice hushed, as if the admission was for her ears and her ears only. He looked so proud though, it brought tears to her eyes.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. Your eyes,” he said. His hand curled around hers, and he raised it so he could kiss her palm.

 

“Oh Sherlock, can I see her? Can I see our baby?”

 

He nodded, and with another lingering kiss against her wrist, he got up to find the nurse. A couple of minutes later, Sherlock placed the little girl into Molly’s arms, his fingertips tracing over the soft dark hair on her head.

 

“Hi,” Molly whispered, her smile hurting her face, affection oozing out of her as her baby met her gaze for the first time, “Hello baby, it’s Mummy. I’m here, I’m here.”

 

Sherlock leaned over, kissing Molly’s temple. She smiled and leaned against him, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 


End file.
